Das Band der Freundschaft
by Witch-Hexe
Summary: Das sechte Schuljahr von Sirius Black beginnt. Nun muss er erstmal alle Sachen dafür besorgen und sich auf ein neues, spanendes Jahr in Hogwarts gespannt machen...
1. Erstes Kapitel

**Prolog**

**S**irius war ein recht schlanker, nicht gerade großer, schlauer Jugendlicher von 16 Jahren. Er hatte graue Augen und kurzes, schwarzes Haar. Noch wohnte er bei seinen Eltern, die ihn genauso wenig leiden konnten, wie er sie.

Eigentlich war er ein ganz normaler Junge – ganz normal? Na ja vielleicht für die Zauberer. Für die Muggel wohl kaum.

Sirius besuchte nun seid 5 Jahren Hogwars: die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Dort hatte er drei wunderbare Freunde gefunden:

Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin und James Potter.

Peter, etwas rundlicher als die anderen, wuselte immer um sie herum. James nutze dies voll und ganz aus. Wenn er z.B. etwas zu Trinken haben wollte, erwähnte er es einfach mal beiläufig im Gespräch und Peter hastete sofort los um ihn was zu holen. Sirius machte manchmal mit, nur um ihn loszuwerden, weil es manchmal nervte, so etwas wie einen zweiten Schatten zu haben. Trotz allem war er trotzdem ein guter Freund.

James was Sirius' bester Freund. Die Beiden verbringen ihre ganze Zeit zusammen und besuchen sich sogar in den Sommerferien fast täglich. Sie vertrauten sich alles an und hatten nicht das kleinste Geheimnis voreinander. Außerdem waren beide Spitzenschüler. Die Lehrer gaben ihnen immer nur die besten Noten und beschrieben sie als Siamesische Zwillinge. Beide lernen nie für Prüfungen, sie können einfach alles sofort.

Remus war hoch gewachsen und war fast immer in einem Schulbuch vertieft und lernte, um eine gute Note in den nächsten Prüfungen zu bekommen. Außerdem war Remus ein Werwolf. Erst hatte er immer, wenn er sich zu Vollmond verwandelte, irgendwelche Ausreden erfunden. Dann ist er immer von Professor McGonegall weggeführt worden. Heute wusste Sirius, dass er immer zur Peitschenden Weide geführt wurde. Die Peitschende Weide ist dein Baum, der jeden, er ihn zu nahe kommt mit seinen Ästen schlägt. Von dort aus führt ein versteckter Tunnel zu einem, mit Brettern vernagelten Haus. Diese Anlage hat der Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore eigens für Remus bauen lassen, als er nach Hogwarts kam. Remus könnte James und Sirius nicht so leicht was vormachen und so fanden sie schnell eine Lösung, wie sie ihren Freund auch bei Vollmond nahe sein konnten: sie wurden Animagi.

Für Remus war es das größte Geschenk, was man ihm machen konnte, denn in seiner Vergangenheit wollte keiner mehr was mit ihm zu tun haben, wenn sie sein Geheimnis herausfanden. Zu Vollmond wurde Remus also immer abgeholt. Die drei anderen Freunde warteten dann einen Moment, dann folgten sie ihren Freund. Peter verwandelte sich in eine Ratte, darum wurde er Wurmschwanz genannt. James verwandelte sich in einen Hirsch und hieß darum Krone. Sirius verwandelte sich in einen großen, schwarzen Hund und wurde Tatze genannt. Als Tiere konnten sie sich mit Remus, als Werwolf treffen. Letztes Jahr hatten sie begonnen, sie ‚heulende Hütte', wie sie genannt wurde, zu verlassen und das Schlossgelände zu erkunden. So hatten sie schon mehr Geheimnisse entdeckt, als alle anderen Schüler zusammen.

**Kapitel 1**

**E**s waren Sommerferien und es war nun so warm, dass viele Muggel ins Freibad gingen, oder sich anderswaltig erfrischten.

Sirius Black saß an seinen Schreibtisch und ging den Stoff vom ZAG( Zauberergrad)- test noch einmal durch: Woran erkennt man Werwölfe? Nenne 3 Beispiele. So hatte die Frage exakt geheißen, da war er sich sicher. „Wieder volle Punktzahl." Murmelte Sirius, während er hinter ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste', ein Häkchen machte.

Seid Tagen verglich er jetzt schon seine Antworten im Test, mit denen im Buch. Wenn selbst dort keine Lösung stand, schickte er seine Eule an James, der wie Sirius wusste, auch immer wieder seine Antworten durchging, und fragte ihn um Rat.

Remus und Peter hingegen scherten sich nicht weiter um die Abschlussprüfungen, sondern erfreuten sich an den Ferien: Remus war für ein paar Tage nach Frankreich gefahren, weil er dort schon immer mal hin wollte, hatten ihm James und Sirius die Reise geschenkt, auch weil sie wussten, dass Remus und seine Eltern nicht gerade viel Geld hatten. Und so hatten die beiden das ganze Jahr über gespart, um ihren Freund seinen Wunsch erfüllen zu können.

Sirius war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass eine Eule in sein Zimmer geflogen war. Erst als sie laut piepste, bemerkte er sie. Er stand auf und ging zum Fensterbrett, wo sich die Eule niedergelassen hatte.

Es war ein prächtiger Waldkauz, na ja mehr eine Waldkäuzin. Sie hatte Sirius einen Brief überbracht. Vorsichtig nahm er den Brief an sich und bat ihr Wasser, zum Trinken an. Dann schauter er sich den Brief, den die Eule gebracht hatte genauer an. Das Couvert war ziemlich dick und vorne war mit grüner Tinte seine Adresse geschrieben:

An:

Sirius Black

Grimmelmaud Platz 12

London

Es war eindeutig ein Brief aus Hogwarts. „Bestimmt war dort die Liste, für die Sachen, die er im nächsten Schuljahr benötigte und die Einverständniserklärung für Hogsmeade drin!", dachte Sirius.

Vorsichtig öffnete er den Brief und holte drei Blatt Papier heraus. Er entfaltete sie und las:

„ Für ihr 6. Schuljahr auf Hogwarts benötigen sie:

Ein neues Set Reagenzgläser, sowie neue Zaubertrankzutaten

einen Festumhang

Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche von Mirander Habicht

Emeric Wendel: Verwandlungen für Fortgeschrittene"

Und so ging die lange Liste weiter, bis schließlich Punkt 20 (Arsenius Brunsens: schwierige Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue) erreicht war.

„Ja", Dachte Sirius, "immer das Gleiche." Nur das dieses Mal statt einer 5, eine 6 hinter dem Titel erschien. Er faltete das Pergament wieder zusammen und sah sich eine von den noch übrig gebliebenen Seiten an. Es war die Einverständniserklärung für Hogsmeade. „Ich komm dort eh hin, egal ob meine Eltern unterschreiben oder nicht…"

Remus, James, Peter und er selbst hatten in ihren vergangenen 5 Jahren bestimmt über 50 Geheimgänge, Verstecke und Abkürzungen gefunden. Es gab z.B. Räume, die nur erscheinen, wenn man ein Problem hat und 3x an ihnen vorbei läuft. Oder es gab den versteckten Eingang zur Schulküche, den sie schon vor 3 Jahren entdeckt hatten. All ihr Wissen rund um Hogwarts hatten sie auf einer Karte zusammen geführt. Sie zeigte jeden Winkel von Hogwarts und jeden Gang, der aus Hogwarts hinaus führte. Außerdem waren alle Lehrer von Hogwarts als kleine bewegliche Punkte verzeichnet. Wenn ein Lehrer sein Büro verließ, wanderte der Punkte exakt mit ihm. So konnten die vier lästigen Fragen aus dem Weg gehen. Eine weitere praktische Funktion war auch der Schutzzauber, der auf der Karte klebte, wie ein Fluch. Man konnte nur auf die Karte zugreifen, wenn man die richtigen Worte kannte. Es ist fast genauso wie bei Alibaba und den 40 Räubern(die, wie bekannt Zauberer waren und ihr Versteck magisch abgesichert hatten).

Bis jetzt jedenfalls hatte die Karte wunderbar funktioniert. Sie wurden weder von Filch, dem lästigen Hausmeister, noch von seiner Katze, Mrs. Norris oder einen der Geister entdeckt, wenn sie sich unter James alten Tarnumhang aus dem Schoss stahlen. Filch hatte zwar in den vergangenen 5 Jahren einiges von ihren Erfindungen und Scherzartikeln gefunden und beschlagnahmt, aber seitdem die Karte existierte war es viel weniger geworden, was sie Filch abgeben mussten.

Außerdem hatte er im letzten Jahr angefangen die 4 nachsitzen zu lassen, wenn sie wieder ‚verdächtig' zusammen hockten. Meistens saßen sie bei unterschiedlichen Lehrern nach. Sirius musste meistens zu Prof. McGonegall, was ganz ok war.

Plötzlich fiel ihm der Brief wieder ein, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt. Jetzt las er sich das 3 und somit letzte Blatt durch. Er waren seine ZAG- Ergebnisse! Er überlas schnell das Blatt…so wie es aussah hatte er überall bestanden und immer mit den besten Noten. Er schrieb schnell seine Ergebnisse auf ein Blatt Pergament, faltete es mit einen Brief für James zusammen, ging nach unten in die Küche und gab der Familieneule das dicke Bündel Pergament. „ Für James." Erklärte Sirius ihm. Sofort setzte sich die Eule in Bewegung und flog aus dem Fenster.

Dann drehte sich Sirius um und sah einen Kuchen auf dem Tisch stehen. Es fehlten schon einige Stücke, also konnte er sich sicherlich auch etwas nehmen. Er schnitt sich ein Stück ab und aß er auf dem Rückweg in sein Zimmer auf. Seine Eltern, beides Reinblüter(worauf sie besonders Wert legten), waren vor ein paar Stunden zu irgendeiner wichtigen Versammlung losgeflogen und nun war er allein zu Hause.

Als er gerade sein Zimmer betreten hatte, hörte er ein leises, vertrautes knistern: es war der Spiegel, den er letzten Geburtstag von seinen Eltern geschenkt bekommen hatte. Eigentlich waren es zwei Stück gewesen, aber einen hatte er James gegeben. Er waren nämlich Zauberspiegel, mit denen man sich auch auf größere Distanz unterhalten konnte.

Sirius ging zum Spiel und blickte in das Gesicht seines Freundes James. „Hey, Tatze!", sagte James. „ N'abend, Krone.! Sagte Sirius leicht glücklich, seinen Freund zu sehen.


	2. Zweites Kapitel

**Kapitel 2**

„**I**ch hab meinen Brief gerade eben bekommen, wie steht's mit dir?", frage James seinen alten Freund. „ Ich habe gerade unsere Eule nach dir geschickt, bei mir sieht's eigentlich genauso aus, wie ich es erwartet habe: fast überall volle Punktzahl..., meine Eltern werden hoffentlich zufrieden sein, im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal.", meinte Sirius ein wenig ängstlich, mit dem Gedanken an seine Eltern. „ Das werden sie bestimmt! Wenn sie dieses Mal wieder Meckern, bekommen sie es mit mir zu tun", meinte James und gestikulierte wild um sich her, wobei er mit seinen Fäusten drohte und mit den Füßen stampfte. Auch wenn James diesen Satz in lächerliche gezogen hatte, wusste Sirius ganz genau, dass er es ernst meinte. James hatte seinen Eltern schon immer die Stirn geboten (was ihn bei ihnen auch nicht gerade beliebter gemacht hatte). So hat James seinen Freund von einen ‚Familienfest' gerettet, wo Sirius ein komisches Tattoo bekommen sollte, welches einen Totenkopf mit eines Schlange zeigt. Und so war fast die ganze Familie Black nicht gut auf die Potters zu sprechen. Andersrum genauso.

„Hast du morgen Zeit? Dann können wir gemeinsam unsere Schulsachen kaufen gehen", fragte ihn James. „Du kennst doch meine Eltern. Ich hab Hauarrest, weil ich immer noch nicht in ihren komischen Verein eintreten will. Wenn ich die Sachen überhaupt selbst kaufen darf, dann nur in Begleitung meiner Eltern oder Bruto."

Sirius' Bruder war ein sehr Hochgewachsener, stiller Bursche. Wenn man nicht aufpasste, konnte man ihn mit einem Kleiderschrank verwechseln, so kräftig wirkte er auf einen Fremden. Er war hochgewachsen, hatte genau wie alle Blacks pechschwarzes Haar und graue Augen. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius, aber als Gemeinsamkeit zu allen anderen aus seiner Familie, sah er kalt aus. Die grauen Augen, die bei Sirius so cool und lebendig wirkten, waren bei ihm kalt und hatten einen sehr stechenden Blick. Sirius' Eltern konnten ihn viel lieber leiden als Sirius. Ihr ‚Bruto'( so heißt der stille Kleiderschrank) hatte sich ihnen noch nie widersetzt. Nicht, als er hieß, er soll dem Verein beitreten. Nicht als es hieß, er solle den ganzen Tag ‚Babysitter' für Sirius spielen. Und auch nicht, als er hieß, Sirius wäre unter den Niveau der Blacks gewesen und hätte eine Strafe verdient.

Alles im allen kam Sirius mit ihm, aus seiner Familie, jedoch am besten aus. Sicher, er hatte auch noch Cousinen, Cousins, Großcousinen und ähnliches, die kannte er aber meist kaum, gar nicht oder sie waren schlichtweg dumm. Sirius kannte Bruto zwar schon seit seiner Geburt, konnte ihn dennoch (dank seiner Sturheit, den Rekord im Schweigen zu brechen) nur schwer einschätzen. Vielleicht konnte Sirius ihn deshalb am Meisten von Allen leiden: weil er kaum etwas gegen, aber auch nicht für ihn sagte. Sirius wusste nicht, ob Bruto ihn leiden konnte, tief im Herzen hoffte er es jedoch.

James kam zum Gespräch zurück: „ Kannst du sie nicht überreden oder fragen oder so?" „Nein, sie sind vor ein paar Stunden zu so einem Treffen von ihrem Verein-Dingsda gefahren. Dort dürfen nur Mitglieder, oder welche die es werden wollen, hin. Worum ich ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich böse bin. Neulich wollten die mir wieder dieses komische Mal brennen- ich hab mich natürlich wieder geweigert, aber das nächste Mal komm ich glaub ich nicht mehr davon." „Wenn du glaubst, das sie wieder so austicken, dann sag bescheid. Ich hab schon mit Mom und Dad darüber geredet, sie meinen du könntest bei uns wohnen, jedoch nur wenn es wirklich sein muss. Sonst könnten wir das dem Ministerium und den Anderen nie erklären, warum du von zu Hause weg bist…" „Ja, danke. Ich wüsste echt nicht, was ich ohne euch machen sollte. Das ist wirklich nett von euch. Ich bin mir auch sicher, das ihr schon mal ein bisschen Platz für mich machen könnt, der Tag wir bestimmt kommen, wenn ich zu dir ziehe, Krone", meine Sirius. „Das will ich doch hoffen.", sagte James und fügte noch hinzu,„Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, meine Großeltern kommen gleich und ich muss mir noch was anderes anziehen. Du kennst das ja: Umhang, Hut und nur die beste Hose. Meine Grandma ist halt doch noch sehr an die alten Sitten gewohnt. Wie dem auch sei, sie kommen jedenfalls gleich, also sehen wir uns dann morgen oder so wieder, ja?" „Ja, auf jeden Fall", konnte Sirius gerade noch antworten, bevor James aus dem Spiegel verschwand.

Sirius hatte sich gerade auf seinem Bett breit gemacht und las ein Buch über Animagi( nur um sich zu vergewissern, das er noch auf dem neusten Stand mit seinen Kenntnissen ist), als er von unten Geräusche hörte und ihm klar wurde das es mit der Ruhe erstmal vorbei sei. Seine Eltern waren zusammen mit Bruto wieder nach Hause gekommen und hatten anscheinend eine ganze Menge anderer Zauberer mitgebracht. Das machten sie in letzter Zeit öfter und besprachen irgendetwas, womit Sirius nichts zu tun haben wollte. Die Leute in diesem komischen Verein mussten genauso krank sein wie seine Eltern, dessen war er sich sicher. Wer sonst lässt sich denn ein komisches Tattoo stechen und schmiedet irgendwelche geheimen Pläne gegen andere Zauberer, die sich wie Morddrohungen anhörten? Nein, damit wollte Sirius nichts zu tun haben, nicht einmal für 100 Galeonen. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, die Tür zumachen und abschließen, als er seinen Vater sah. Er stand im Türrahmen seines Zimmers. Sirius hatte ihn nicht bemerkt, das passierte ihm oft. Sein Vater schlich meistens Katzenähnlich durchs Haus. Für Verhältnisse der Familie war er eher klein, außerdem hatte er keine grauen- sondern eisblaue Augen. Zudem konnte man kaum Emotionen aus seinem Gesicht lesen. Er lachte nie, er weinte nie. Das einzige was er wirklich fühlte war Hass, und zwar fast täglich auf Sirius. Egal was er machte: saß er nun auf seinen Bett und las oder war er unten bei seiner Familie und machte den Abwasch, es war immer falsch. Und nun stand sein Vater in seiner Tür, mies dreinblickend, und mit hasserfüllten Augen, wie er sie eigentlich fast immer gesehen hatte. Sirius konnte sich nur noch kaum an seine Augen erinnern, wenn sie liebten.


End file.
